un garçon, une fille : une grande histoire
by bounette
Summary: Sirius ne sait plus où il en est. Quand cela a commencé et surtout pourquoi? Que va dire son meilleur ami, quand il va le découvrir. sûrement le tuer, se ditil.SBOC


**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**j'espère que vous allez bien en ce début de week-end.**

**j'ai deux one-shot sur deux maraudeurs : Remus et James. Alors, je me suis dit que j'allais en faire un sur Sirius.**

**je vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien.**

**disclamer : tout l'univers de Harry Potter à J.K.Rowling, sauf mon personnage, qui est à moi et à moi seule. J'y tiens, j'ai mis du temps à l'inventern ce n'est pas pour qu'on me la pique.**

**Pour ceux qui ont lu **"**Finalement, tout arrive à point", c'est un retour en arrière.**

**sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Un garçon, une fille : une grande histoire.**

En ce matin de Novembre, j'étais assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de mon dortoir, à réfléchir. Oui, je sais, vous vous dites, moi et réfléchir cela ne fait pas bon ménage, mais cela m'arrive ; sinon, comment croyez-vous qu'on soit les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard.

Mais, vous ne savez pas peut-être de qui je parle et qui je suis : je me demande comment vous faites.

Bref, je commence par me présenter : Sirius Black, sixième année et bien sûr Gryffondor. Pour faire court, je suis né le 15 novembre, ce qui veut dire que j'aurai bientôt 17 ans. Je fais partie d'un groupe célèbre à Poudlard : les maraudeurs : c'est d'ailleurs ma seule et vraie famille et Poudlard ma seconde maison.

Vous ne savez pas ce que sont les maraudeurs : mais d'où sortez-vous ? Même les Serpentards, en fait surtout eux, savent qui nous sommes. Bref, nous sommes quatre garçons, de la même maison, de la même année. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le train en première année et depuis une solide amitié nous lie tous les quatre et qui, je l'espère restera longtemps. Mais, je vais vous les présenter : James Potter, le maraudeur au grand cœur mais d'un prétentieux, Remus Lupin, le maraudeur le plus calme et le plus posé (certains se demandent ce qu'il fait avec nous) et Peter Pettigrow, le maraudeur gentil, mais un peu trop suiveur. Moi, j'ai été nomme le maraudeur Don Juan. Je dois vous avouer, qu'effectivement, j'adore sortir avec des filles, mais ce ne sont que des flirts, cela ne va pas plus loin, bien que certaines voudraient plus, mais elles peuvent toujours attendre.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où ils sont. Ils doivent être dans la salle commune, mais, cela tombe bien, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Ce sont des questions récurrentes que je me pose à chaque fois que je la vois. J'adore sa façon d'être, son sourire, son rire fait faire des loopings à mon petit cœur, son regard quand elle le pose sur nous. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle voudrait nous le faire croire à propos de nous, mais on a toujours été discret.

Vous devez vous dire, ce que j'attends, pourquoi je ne sors pas avec elle. Mais, parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre si cela ne dure pas, parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle croit qu'elle est une fille parmi tant d'autres et surtout parce que c'est la cousine de James. Et je peux vous dire qu'il y tient à sa cousine : demandez aux ex, s'il n'y tient pas. Donc, c'est décidé, je me tais, je ne dis rien et je finirai par l'oublier.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, assez déprimantes je dois le dire, quelqu'un entra dans le dortoir et vint me voir.

« - Bah, alors, Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Me demanda mon meilleur ami.

- Rien. Je réfléchissais. Répondis-je, oubliant que je parlais à James Potter, le garçon le plus curieux que je connaisse.

- Rien. Alors, que fais-tu là, tout seul ? Me réplique t-il. Et ne me dis que tu réfléchissais à une blague, je ne te croirais pas. »

Quand je vous dis que ce type est trop intelligent pour son bien. Mais, en attendant, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre et je vois qu'il patiente.

« - Ecoute, dis-je. C'est rien, cela va me passer.

- D'accord. Répondit-il. C'est une fille ? me réplique t-il.

- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je, tout en rougissant (merde ! Je suis trop transparent, bien joué Black). Tu dis n'importe quoi ? Allez viens, on rejoint les autres et cesse de dire des bêtises.

- C'est donc cela, railla James. Très bien, je te laisse tranquille. »

Je me retourne pour le fixer et je peux vous dire que je n'aime pas du tout le regard qu'il me lance. J'en frissonne et je cours presque dans la salle commune pour aller voir les autres.

En bas, je vois Remus, qui bat encore une fois Peter aux échecs. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Peter s'obstinait à essayer de battre Remus, il n'y arrive jamais. Alors que je les regarde jouer, j'entends rire quelqu'un, et plus exactement une fille, et je sens mon cœur s'affoler et j'imagine avant même de me retourner la façon dont elle est assise dans le canapé, ses yeux rieurs, alors qu'elle plaisante avec ses meilleures amies.

A ce moment-là, James arriva et posa une question :

« - Anne-Laure, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, hum ? D'accord, je me tais, cela ne me regarde pas. »

Lily a du le regarder avec un regard polaire, pour qu'il dise cela. Il n'empêche que cela aurait été moi, qui aurait posé la question, j'aurais eu la réponse : pauvre James ! Je le plains sincèrement.

« - Sirius, m'appelle Anne-Laure. Tu ne viens même pas me dire bonjour, je vais finir par me vexer et me poser des questions.

- Salut, lui dis-je en me retournant. Je me sentis envoûté par ses yeux bleus. Comment vas-tu ? Lui dis-je, en me ressaisissant, me souvenant que James devait épier chacun de mes gestes. J'espère qu'il n'a rien vu.

- Je vais très bien, à part que Lily a décidé de ronfler au beau milieu de l'année, m'empêchant de dormir.

- Oh! Ma pauvre, raillai-je, tout me dirigeant vers elle et l'entourant d'un de mes bras. Si tu veux, je peux te prêter mon lit, cette nuit ?

- Pour que tu en profites pour aller draguer quelques filles, non merci. En plus, je sais que James ronfle également, mais tellement plus fort, que je crois que je passerai une nuit blanche.

- Comment ça, je ronfle ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ripostèrent Lily et James, en même temps.

- Si ! S'écrièrent tous les membres des dortoirs filles et garçons, avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air renfrogné des deux protagonistes. »

Puis, toutes les conversations reprirent, mais moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Vous voulez peut-être une description. Très bien. Alors, elle a eu 17 ans il y a quelques jours, elle est en sixième année comme moi. Elle doit faire dans les un mètre 75, peut-être un peu plus, elle a les cheveux blonds. Mais attention ! Pas blonds platines, comme la plupart des filles qui me draguent d'habitude, pensant qu'il n'y a que cela qui m'intéresse. Non, elle a les cheveux d'un blond cendré. Elle a des yeux bleus magnifiques, qui tirent sur le gris quand elle s'énerve. Je vous dis cela, parce que James et moi, on en a fait l'expérience et dans ces cas-là, vaut mieux se planquer. Elle fait aussi partie de l'équipe de Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur.

Je peux vous dire que la sentir aussi près de moi, alors qu'elle s'appuie légèrement sur moi, c'est quelque chose. J'espère qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que mon cœur a des ratés depuis toute à l'heure, sinon je suis foutu.

En la regardant discrètement, je me demande comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Je l'ai toujours regardée comme la cousine germaine de James, donc intouchable. On s'entend depuis la première année, on a des fous-rires, mais rien qui puisse justifier que je commence à la voir autrement que comme une amie. Je ne peux pas dire en plus qu'elle me lance des regards énamourés, non ce sont des regards pleins d'amitié. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

A ce moment-là, je sentis deux regards sur moi : le premier est de Remus, qui me regarde avec un air mystérieux, tout en passant d'Anne-Laure vers moi et vice-versa. Aïe ! Je sens la discussion avant de me coucher et impossible de me défiler. Le deuxième regard vient de James : non ! Courage fuyons ! Vous me direz : « et le courage des Gryffondors ? » Et bien ! Aux oubliettes !

Cela voit que vous ne connaissez pas James, parce que sinon, vous feriez pareil, vous prendriez la fuite. Il est super-protecteur avec elle. Oh ! Il ne l'empêche pas de vivre, loin de là. Mais, il connaît ma réputation de Don Juan et ne voudra pas qu'elle souffre par ma faute. Alors presque frère ou pas, je sens que je vais me faire étriper. Mais, bizarrement, quand je le regarde, il a un regard mystérieux. Vous allez me dire : « C'est génial ! Il ne t'en voudra pas si tu sors avec sa cousine. » Détrompez-vous, cela me fait encore plus peur. J'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher ce soir.

La matinée passa, ainsi que l'après-midi et je voyais la soirée arriver avec angoisse, surtout que James ne me décocha pratiquement aucune parole, mais je sais qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, de m'observer, de m'épier moi et mes gestes ; je vous jure que, pour mes nerfs, c'est assez dur. Je n'en pouvais plus. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, donc j'ai pas pu me défiler et m'enfuir.

En début de soirée, il y a eu entraînement de Quidditch. D'habitude, cela ne dérange pas, j'adore même, parce que cela m'aide à destresser et à oublier mon problème assez épineux. Mais, aujourd'hui, non. Entre James qui m'épiait, mais enfin un peu moins, puisque c'est lui le capitaine et Anne-Laure, qui s'amusait à faire la feinte de Wronski, ce qui fait que mon cœur faisait des loopings en même temps, j'ai failli casser le nez à notre gardien en lui envoyant un cognard, parce que je n'étais absolument pas concentré. Bref, une séance d'entraînement à mettre aux oubliettes.

Une fois, dans la salle commune, j'ai pu respirer un peu, car James avait emmené sa cousine faire un tour. A ce que j'ai compris, James voulait lui demander quelque chose de personnel. Pff ! Je parie tout ce que vous voulez que c'est à propos de Lily, car, même s'il ne lui demande plus de sortir avec lui (conseil d'Anne-Laure), il en est toujours amoureux. Pauvre Cornedrue, il est pas sorti de l'auberge. Je profite de son absence, pour déclarer que j'allais me coucher. Cela n'a étonné personne, vu que tout le monde savait que l'entraînement s'était mal passé : merci James ! Mais je vis que Remus avait compris que je voulais lui parler. Je savais qu'il allait me rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes : c'est fou ce qu'on connaît tous les quatre, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, pas moyen d'avoir un secret. Et c'est moi, qui parle. Je suis pathétique !

Arrivé dans le dortoir, je me jetais littéralement sur mon lit et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un cri d'angoisse. Oui ! Angoisse, parce qu'elle ne voudra jamais être avec moi, parce que James va me découper en morceaux et que j'ai besoin de Rem pour avoir des conseils. Et je sais qu'il va se foutre de moi, en répétant mot pour mot ce que j'ai dit un jour :

« Moi, Sirius Black, jamais je ne serais amoureux, c'est trop de complication et cela apporte trop de problèmes. »

Effectivement, cela pose de tas de problèmes, mais cela apporte tellement de bonheur, que cela en devient renversant. Tiens, j'entends du bruit. Je me soulève de mon oreiller et je vois Remus devant mon lit en train de me regarder.

« - Vas-y ! Fous-toi de moi, je l'aurai bien mérité. Après ce que j'ai dit à James, l'année dernière, me lamentai-je.

- Sirius, soupira Remus. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je vais laisser cela à James, sinon ce serait pas drôle.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah! Très drôle. C'est hilarant. Tu as vu, je me gousse.

- Tu veux en parler ? Reprit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit et sans tenir compte de mon interruption.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Me défendis-je.

- Sirius ! Pas de ça avec moi. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Seulement, ce n'est pas à moi d'ouvrir la conversation, mais toi, sinon cela ne sert à rien.

- Tu as raison, dis-je en me relevant et en m'asseyant confortablement sur mon lit. Mais comment veux-tu que je t'en parle, je ne sais pas par où commencer ?

- Par le commencement ? Répondit Remus.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? On se connaît depuis environ 6 ans. Je ne vois pas à quel moment cela a pu changer entre elle et moi.

- D'accord. Alors reprenons. Depuis combien de temps veux-tu être tout le temps avec elle, cela est devenu un besoin. Depuis combien tu n'es pas sorti avec une fille, Sirius ?

- J'en sais rien, répliquai-je. Mais devant l'air de Remus, je répondis : peut-être depuis cet été.

- Pourquoi cet été ? Me demanda Remus, toujours aussi patient.

- Tu sais que j'ai fugué de chez mes parents. Au début, je ne savais pas où aller, alors j'ai réfléchi. Je me suis souvenu que James m'avait dit que je pouvais venir chez lui quand je voulais. Alors, j'ai pris le Magicobus et je suis arrivé devant cette bâtisse. Elle est magnifique, d'ailleurs. Mais, reprenons. C'est elle qui m'a ouvert la porte. Tu aurais vu sa tête, elle est restée bloqué pendant dix secondes et après elle m'a sauté dans les bras. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

- Non, je ne sais pas, Patmol. Je n'étais pas là, je te signale.

- Elle m'a dit : si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu m'as manqué. Après, elle m'a regardé et elle a rajouté : rappelle-moi de tuer ta mère quand je la verrais. Le fait de l'avoir dans mes bras, ce qu'elle m'a dit m'ont complètement retourné et c'est l'une des premières fois où j'ai senti mon cœur battre à une telle vitesse que je croyais qu'il allait exploser.

- Tu vois ? Répliqua Remus. Je crois que tu as ta réponse. Je pense même que le fait qu'elle soit la cousine de James t'a empêché de la voir autrement que comme une amie. De plus, elle t'a vu dans un moment de faiblesse, tu étais blessé, humilié et tu avais fugué. La seule chose qu'elle ait faite, c'est de plaisanter et de ne pas montrer tout cela.

- Ouah ! J'avais jamais vu cela comme ça, dis-je estomaqué.

- C'est normal, Sirius ! C'est moi le plus intelligent du groupe, tu devrais le savoir, répliqua Remus, avec un brin d'arrogance, qu'il ne lui allait pas du tout. D'ailleurs, il se prit mon oreiller.

- Bon, reprit-il. Maintenant, dis-moi comment tu la vois, ce qui te fait rêver. Pourquoi, à chaque fois que tu la vois, ton cœur s'emballe ? »

Je réfléchis à la question pendant quelques minutes et, finalement, je répondis :

« - C'est un tout. C'est la façon dont elle a de froncer les sourcils quand quelque chose la contrarie ou quand elle est en pleine réflexion, sa façon de rire, qui fait retourner tous les garçons, sa façon de s'habiller, c'est simple mais en même temps si distingué. Tu sais, je me suis aperçu qu'elle ne se maquillait jamais et pourtant elle est magnifique. Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle dégage un charisme, elle s'occupe des plus jeunes, alors qu'elle n'est pas obligée. Et la grâce qu'elle a sur un balai, on dirait qu'elle ne fait qu'un avec son balai, tout comme James. C'est un tout qui fait que je n'ai pas envie d'être avec elle qu'une semaine, j'ai envie de construire quelque chose avec elle. »

Après mon monologue, je regardais Remus, qui avait l'air songeur. Il me regarda et me demanda :

« - Alors, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

- Mais, elle ne me croira jamais. Elle m'a toujours dit que je resterai un Don Juan tout au long de ma vie. De plus, je ne veux pas mourir jeune.

- De quoi tu parles ? Me demanda Remus, perplexe.

- De son cousin. Tu me vois lui dire : Alors, voilà, James, je voudrai sortir avec ta cousine, mais je ne te demande pas ton avis. Il va répondre quoi, à ton avis.

- Il te répondrait pourquoi, comment et quand cela t'ait venu à l'esprit, nous dit une voix derrière nous. »

Nous sursautâmes comme jamais et je deviens blanc comme un linge. Je me suis dit que ma fin était arrivée et que de sauter par la fenêtre serait une mort assez bien, finalement. Car celui qui avait dit cela était James Potter.

« - Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demandai-je avec un tremblement dans la voix.

- Depuis assez longtemps. Je suis là depuis le moment où tu racontais ta fugue, réplique t-il, toujours avec ce regard mystérieux, où je ne sais toujours pas si je vais rester en vie.

- Ah ! Fais-je timidement. Et ?

- Je dois admettre que, lorsque je t'ai vu ce matin à la fenêtre, je me suis dit qu'il y avait une fille là-dessous, mais que cela ne devait pas être pareil que pour les autres. En plus, j'étais intrigué. Oui, toi le grand Sirius Black n'était sorti avec aucune fille depuis Septembre. Donc, je t'observe depuis ce matin et j'ai vu que ton regard était dirigé vers les filles de notre promo. J'ai cru que c'était Lily que tu regardais ; mais, avant de te sauter dessus, j'ai continué. Vous vous êtes foutu de moi et de Lily et on a repris nos conversations. Et j'ai continué à t'observer et je me suis aperçu que tu ne regardais pas Lily, mais ma cousine. Alors, j'ai observé ton regard. Tu la regardais discrètement, comme si tu ne voulais pas qu'on le sache. Et, je me suis aperçu que tu la regardais avec respect et non avec ton regard de prédateur. Et j'ai continué toute la journée.

- Et ? Demanda Remus, alors que James reprenait sa respiration.

- Et je pense que tu peux te lancer. Je sais que je suis super-protecteur avec elle, mais la façon dont tu comportes avec elle me fait dire que jamais tu ne la feras souffrir de façon intentionnelle.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Hésitai-je, alors que mon cœur faisait un saut périlleux.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu as le droit de sortir avec elle.

- C'est vrai ? Dis-je avec enthousiasme. Je le vois hocher la tête et tout d'un coup je fus heureux, ce qui fut de courte durée, car… Seulement, elle ne voudra jamais.

- Comment ça ? me demande t-il.

- Elle ne me regarde que comme un ami.

- En es-tu si sûr ? Renchérit-il. Si tu ne lui demandes pas, tu ne sauras jamais la réponse. »

Je suis resté planté sur mon lit pendant quelques secondes, avant de me lever et de dire :

« - d'accord, je vais lui demander. De toute façon, j'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Et bien vas-y ! Dit James. Par contre, attention à toi. Si jamais j'entends dire que tu la fais souffrir, garde à toi. Tu devras partir très loin et encore ce sera peut-être pas suffisant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Faudrait encore qu'elle me dise oui. »

Sur ce, je suis partie en courant pour la salle commune. Là, je la vis, elle était en train de parler avec un élève de septième année, qui avait l'air de la draguer ouvertement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mai j'avais la nette impression que cela lui plaisait pas. Je m'approchais donc. Quand elle me vit, elle me fit un énorme sourire et avait l'air soulagée que je sois là.

« - Dis-moi, Anne-Laure, je peux te parler ? Lui demandai-je.

- Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges, me balança le septième année.

- Est-ce à toi que j'ai parlé ? Répliquai-je sèchement. Non, bon alors, tais-toi ! Anne-Laure ?

- Oui, bien sûr, me répondit-elle.

- Pas ici. Viens, on va faire un tour, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- Et nous alors ! Nous étions en train de parler, s'insurgea le septième année.

- Non. Tu étais en train de me draguer de façon pathétique, répliqua Anne-Laure, en prenant ma main. Allons-y, me dit-elle, avec un sourire. »

Le fait qu'elle prenne ma main me mit dans un état, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Alors que, j'étais sur un petit nuage, nous sortîmes de la salle commune et nous dirigeâmes un peu au hasard pour arriver finalement dans le parc. Il commençait à faire froid et je la sentis frissonner.

« - Tiens ! Prends ma cape, tu vas attraper froid sinon, dis-je.

- Merci ! Mais toi aussi tu risques d'attraper froid, me répondit-elle, en s'emmitouflant dans ma cape.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon. Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Me demanda-t-elle. Au fait merci d'être arrivé à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas comment m'en débarrasser.

- Mais de rien. Anne-Laure, commençai-je. Tu sais qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps ?

- Oui, Sirius. On se connaît depuis longtemps. C'est pour cela que tu voulais me parler, rit-elle.

- Non, rougis-je. Je voulais encore te remercier pour l'été qu'on a passé ensemble. Tu m'as aidé à oublier ma famille et ça c'est inestimable.

- Mais de rien, mon cher ; tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Et ?

- Ces vacances m'ont ouvert les yeux sur…

- Sur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius ? Tu as peur que je te mange. Tu as l'air tout intimidé. Cela ne te ressemble pas. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas comment le dire. J'ai beau en avoir parlé avec James et Remus, je ne suis sûr de rien.

- Tu n'en as pas parlé avec Peter ?

- Oh ! Tu sais, Peter, pour les affaires de cœur, c'est pas le meilleur, répliquai-je sans y réfléchir.

- Des affaires de cœur ? Attends ! Tu es en train de me dire que le grand Sirius Black aurait des sentiments pour une fille. Où est-elle que je la félicite chaleureusement ? Se moqua-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle.

- Je… Je…bégayai-je.

- Tu ? Fit-elle, en m'encourageant du regard. Sirius, si tu veux des conseils de comment l'aborder, tu sais très bien le faire tout seul.

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle me croit ? Rétorquai-je, en mettant légèrement en colère. Comment veux-tu qu'elle ne pense pas que c'est juste une histoire d'une semaine !

- Je ne sais pas, moi. En parlant avec le cœur et en la regardant dans les yeux. Me répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Et oublie ton regard charmeur. Sinon, tu peux être certain qu'elle ne te croira pas.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? Murmurai-je.

- Parce que j'ai envie que tu sois heureux, m'expliqua-t-elle. Parce qu'elle seule te fera oublier l'enfer que tu as vécu dans ta famille, même si elle n'est pas au courant tout de suite. Parce que tu le mérites tout simplement, Sir'. »

Je me dis à la regarder, elle avait tourné la tête vers moi, en me disant cela et je pus voir qu'elle était sincère, elle voulait vraiment que je sois heureux. Alors je me décidai à lui dire. Mais, déjà, elle reprenait :

« - Elle est jolie ?

- Elle est magnifique, répondis-je, en la regardant dans les yeux. C'est la seule, qui a cherché à vraiment me comprendre, qui a vu au-delà de ma carapace de dur. Quand je la vois, mon cœur explose, j'oublie tous mes soucis. Je veux être tout le temps avec elle, la serrer dans mes bras, lui dire des mots doux et surtout l'embrasser.

- Alors, qu'attends-tu pour lui dire ? Me murmure-t-elle.

- Mais, je viens de lui dire, répliquai-je en me penchant lentement vers elle.

- Tu viens de lui dire, répète-t-elle, sans s'éloigner. »

Nos lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres, mais j'hésitai à le faire. Puis, n'écoutant que mon cœur, je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui laissant ainsi le temps de reculer. Mais, bizarrement, elle ne recula pas, elle quitta ma main pour mettre la sienne ainsi que la deuxième autour de mon cou tout en approfondissant le baiser. J'émis un faible gémissement, alors qu'une horde de papillons explosait dans ma poitrine, dans mon estomac. Au bout de quelques minutes, je la sentis ouvrir légèrement les lèvres, pour que je puisse y passer ma langue, ce que je fis bien sûr. Le baiser fut lent, comme si vous savouriez un gâteau au chocolat sur un lit de crème anglaise. Nos langues s'emmêlèrent dans un ballet, sans pour autant essayer de dominer l'une par rapport à l'autre. Nous dûmes arrêter le baiser pour respirer. Elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, alors qu'elle jouait avec mes cheveux. Je la sentis sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Ton cœur bât la chamade, me répondit-elle, en levant la tête.

- Oh ! C'est juste ça. Moi, qui croyais que tu étais en train de te dire que j'embrassai divinement bien.

- Mouais, bof ! J'ai connu mieux, réplique-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qui c'est le type qui embrasse mieux que moi, que j'aille lui dire ma façon de penser. Je vais lui…

- Sir' ! Me coupa-t-elle. Je plaisante. J'adore te taquiner et je vois que cela marche à merveille.

- Ah oui ! Raillai-je. Alors, Miss O'Connell, si j'étais vous, je me mettrai à courir pour éviter de subir le courroux de Mr Black. »

Elle se détacha légèrement et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle dut une lueur tout à fait marauderienne, parce qu'elle se mit à courir, moi à ses trousses. Je peux vous dire que j'étais heureux, elle ne m'avait pas repoussé et n'avait pas l'air contre de sortir avec moi. Quoique ! Une fois, rattrapé, faudra que je lui pose la question. Elle se mit à éclater de rire et son rire se répercuta dans tout le parc. Soudain, oubliant que la cape qu'elle portait était trop grande pour elle, elle se prit les pieds dedans et s'étala de tout son long. Je la rattrapai et me mis au-dessus d'elle et me moqua d'elle :

« - Alors, tu croyais m'échapper ; mais personne ne m'échappe. »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle ne s'était même pas retournée. Mon dieu ! Elle s'est peut-être cognée en tombant. Je me suis penché pour le retourner, quand soudain deux mains m'agrippèrent, ce qui me fit tomber sur elle. Mais, elle réussit à me retourner sur le dos et elle s'assit sur mon ventre. Je me suis fait avoir en beauté.

« - Alors comme ça, je ne peux pas t'échapper ! Commença-t-elle. Mais, dis-moi, qui est bloqué en ce moment ?

- Tu es une dragonne. Répliquai-je. Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant.

- Tu as oublié que j'étais la cousine de James, railla-t-elle. Bon, passons aux choses. Qu'est-ce que je fais faire de toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. Je ne peux pas bouger de toute façon. Avant, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui. Vas-y, répondit-elle, en commençant à se penchant vers moi.

- Hum ! Veux-tu sortir avec moi, Oh cousine de James ?

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle, avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. »

Je peux vous le dire. Je ne sais pas où elle a appris à embrasser comme ça, mais elle fait cela super bien. Je réussis quand même à la retourner et elle se retrouva sous moi, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la gêner. A partir de ce moment-là, on oublia tout : le parc, l'école, l'heure, le froid.

Finalement, on reprit le contact avec la réalité, on se regardait dans les yeux, comme si le monde autour de nous n'existait plus.

« - On devrait rentrer, non ? Dit-elle.

- J'en ai pas envie, soupirai-je, tout en me mettant à faire des bisous dans son cou. Je la sentis frissonner. Allez, on y va. Tu es en train d'attraper froid et je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui a un rhume.

- Ok ! De toute façon, on a cours demain matin.

- Finalement, on reste là.

- Faudra bien qu'on réapparaisse. Allez, pousse-toi de là que je puisse me lever.

- Etes-vous en train de dire, Miss, que je suis lourd ?

- Non, j'oserai pas. Allez, s'il te plait, Sir' ? Me fit-elle, en me suppliant.

- D'accord ! Dis-je, en me relevant et en l'aidant à se relever. »

Nous partîmes vers le château, tout en se tenant la main et en parlant de tout et de rien. Et, puis, cela sert de sortir avec un maraudeur, on a réussi à échapper à Picott. Une fois devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, nous dîmes le mot de passe. Pensant qu'on serait les seuls à être encore debout, je commençai à l'embrasser, quand j'entendis plusieurs exclamations. Nous sursautâmes et nous nous retournâmes, pour voir le reste des maraudeurs et les amies d'Anne-Laure, qui devaient se demander où elle était passée.

« - Tu vois bien, Evans, que j'avais raison ? Elle était bien avec Sirius et elle ne risquait pas grand chose, commença James.

- Tais-toi, Potter ! Répliqua la rousse. Que l'as-tu fait boire, Black, pour qu'elle accepte que tu l'embrasses ?

- Cela suffit ! Trancha Anne-Laure, avant même que je puisse répliquer. Et d'une, Sirius ne m'a rien fait boire du tout et je sais ce que je fais, aucun sort, compris ! Et de deux, que je sache, belle Lily, c'est encore mon problème si je sors avec Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Sirius, finit-elle, en me regardant. »

Elle me fit qu'un simple baiser, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, puis elle alla vers son cousin et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais je m'en fiche, il y a des choses qu'on ne doit pas savoir. Les amies d'Anne-Laure suivirent le mouvement, tout en nous souhaitant bonne nuit, mais le regard de Lily à mon égard me fit froid dans le dos.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : ma menace ou la sienne ? Commença James.

- Tu veux que je te dise : les deux ? Continuai-je.

- Alors ! Me fit-il.

- Alors, quoi ? Répétai-je.

- J'avais raison de dire qu'elle ne refuserait pas.

- Oui, tu avais raison. D'ailleurs, comment le sais-tu ?

- Ca, tu ne le sauras jamais. Bon, on va se coucher.

- On y va, dit Remus. »

Et, nous partîmes tous les quatre vers notre dortoir et nous nous couchâmes.

Il n'empêche, quand je pense que ce matin, encore, je me disais que c'était foutu avec elle. Ouah ! J'en reviens pas. Je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener tous les deux, mais je vais faire en sorte que cela dure un certain temps, et pourquoi pas toute la vie, qui sait ?

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**

**N'oubliez les reviews, j'adore cela.**

**pour "Vers où mène la haine", cela avance doucement mais sûrement.**

**le problème était que j'avais cette idée en tête et cela m'empêchait d'avancer, maintenant cela devrait aller mieux.**

**bisous tout le monde et bon week-end.  
**


End file.
